


粉先生知道一切

by barrel_of_gun



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barrel_of_gun/pseuds/barrel_of_gun
Summary: 可以算是【白色是最温暖的颜色】那篇的Mr. Pink视角版
Relationships: Mr. Orange & Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs), Mr. Orange/Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)
Kudos: 3





	粉先生知道一切

粉先生知道一切。

在乔老爹和白先生拿枪互指的时候，粉先生知道白先生不是傻子。他知道白先生其实心知肚明现在躺在血泊里的那个男人是LAPD的卧底，但他还是为他举起了枪。

粉先生知道，但他什么都没说。因为这关他什么事呢？他只是个贼，足够专业的那种，只要不影响他的利益，他才不在乎谁死了谁没死。

在局面僵持住的那个时刻，粉先生努力地想要回忆起他是什么时候开始知道这一切的。

第一次见面的时候粉先生对橙先生的印象很深刻，因为他太年轻了，年轻到简直不像做这一行的。那时他们在车上，听埃迪讲那个E小姐的故事，橙先生看起来是那么的局促不安，不知道什么时候该笑，不知道该看哪个方向。他们早该怀疑他是卧底了。

但是没人能怀疑那双绿眼睛，即使是老谋深算的白先生也不可以。

粉先生第一次意识到异常是在那个他们一起喝酒的晚上。那个橙小子一个人在角落里喝酒，盯着他的左手发呆，在他们一群老油条中显得那么格格不入。但要是单纯这样也还好，问题在另一个人那里——白先生的眼睛整晚就没有从他身上离开过。

起初粉先生并没有看明白这两个人到底在搞什么名堂，一直到他喝蒙了圈之前都没有。后来，大概是凌晨的时候，他被一股凉嗖嗖的风给吹醒了。他的头昏昏沉沉的，他想要起身去撒泡尿。他跌跌撞撞地摸索进厕所，走到小便池旁边，把上半身靠在墙上。透过厕所的窗户他可以看到酒吧外的那条街，和路灯下的那两个人。

白先生把橙先生整个圈在怀里，而后者的胳膊则紧紧地缠在那个年长他二十多岁的男人的脖子上。橙先生的脸红红的，连睫毛都在颤抖——他们在接吻，尽管粉先生并不想把那称为接吻。

粉先生厌恶地移开了视线，他觉得有些反胃。这两个人，是两个…怪胎……

不过，这又关他什么事呢？他对别人的隐私没兴趣，更何况是这种充满罪恶和病态的行为。

但在接下来的几天里粉先生还是看到了更多的证据，因为有些事你一旦了解到背后的真相后就很难不去注意那些如今在你看来无比明显的蛛丝马迹了。

比如橙先生的打火机。粉先生很清楚地记得那个刻着秃头鹰的打火机第一天的时候是出现在白先生手里的。又比如他们两个人身上的味道。这样说可能有些奇怪，但粉先生确实对气味这方面很敏感，他能透过所有人的汗臭味准确地闻到白先生和橙先生身上那股相似的香味，大概是同一种沐浴露或者剃须水什么的。

包括在行动的那天早上，他们一起吃早饭的时候，当所有人的注意力都被麦当娜的“dick”吸引走的时候，粉先生弯下腰去捡他不小心碰到地上的咖啡勺。在桌子下面，他看到白先生的左手搁在自己的膝盖上，手掌紧紧地包裹着橙先生细瘦的右手。

时间再向后退五个小时。

粉先生赶到工厂的时候已经有一辆车停在那里了。工厂大门半开着，他可以看到受伤的橙先生躺在血泊里，嘴里痛苦地喊着“Larry，Larry”。然后白先生欠身在他旁边躺下，把他的头搁在自己胳膊上，细碎地吻着他的额头。

粉先生没有马上冲进去打断这一切。他也不知道为什么，但他就是那么做了。

而现在，有一把枪的枪口正在对着橙先生，还有一把正在对着白先生。

粉先生想要阻止接下来可能会发生的事，他大喊着我们都应该他妈的专业一点。但没有人听到他的话。枪还是响了，一共四声。

粉先生从滑坡下爬出来的时候乔老爹和埃迪已经没有呼吸了，白先生跪在地上痛苦地呻吟着，手却还在努力朝着橙先生的方向伸着。

粉先生看着这一切迟疑了一会儿，最后还是提起钻石逃走了。

毕竟，这关他什么事呢？


End file.
